


Let me go to work

by MistressOfCobblepot



Series: Kink challenge on tumblr [12]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 18:36:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6577873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfCobblepot/pseuds/MistressOfCobblepot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink Challenge: Quickie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let me go to work

Oswald sat lazily in his throne sipping on a glass of wine. Another meeting had just ended and he could still feel the rage inside him. Once again he had got some bad news and he had left the guy bleeding on the floor. But it hadn`t been enough, he still had that fuming anger inside him, threatening to blow him apart. Not even the red wine could sooth his wrath.

Oswald rolled his eyes as he heard the disappointed sighs coming from the hitman standing like a statue at the window.

“What is it Victor!” Oswald asked irritated, not even bothering to look over at him.

“You should have let me kill him Boss,” Victor stated with his soft voice. Oswald snapped his head towards him and looked angrily into his dark eyes.

“No! I still need him in the future.”

“Fine…but…just let me go to work, let me do…something.” Victor`s voice almost sounded desperate. And Victor was. He needed to get rid of this restless feeling inside him, a feeling he didn`t even know where it came from. It had lingered on for days now, despite the fact that he had killed a man just the day before. The killing wasn`t enough anymore and Victor felt total despair at the fact that he didn´t know why.

Oswald let his eyes wander over Victor`s body and he smirked. He knew exactly what Victor could do and Oswald licked his lips at the wicked idea in his head. This would definitely get rid of that raging anger inside him. Victor saw the look on his boss face, the little smirk, the slowly dilated pupils and the small lick on his lower lip and Victor knew precisely what it meant. After all, it wouldn`t be the first time. To his total dismay, he felt his body react to his boss gaze and he shifted his legs slightly at the growing bulge in his pants.

“I know what you can do,” Oswald chuckled and motioned for Victor to come closer and he felt himself comply. Somehow Oswald had this strange power over him, like he could do anything to him without a single complaint from Victor.

Victor stood with ragged breaths in front of Oswald, waited for his boss next move. Oswald looked up at the bald man and smirked.

“Kneel.”

Victor breathed harshly through his nostrils, tried to keep himself from obeying, feeling totally disgraced by his own body who betrayed him as he slowly went down on his knees before his boss.

“I`ll think you know what to do,” Oswald said sluggishly before he took another sip from his wine.

Despite the angry, bitter stare in Victor`s eyes, he felt the arousal hit him straight to the core and his cock twitched erratically inside his tight fitted jeans. Without a word, he unbuttoned Oswald`s pants and took the zipper down before he sneaked his hand under Oswald`s boxers and wrapped it around his half rigid cock. Forcefully he pulled it out and started tugging it with his hand, raised it to its full length. Oswald kept drinking from his wine, scornful eyes darted down at Victor as he huffed. 

“Is that all you can do?”

Victor grunted at Oswald`s words, he didn`t want to feel the way Oswald made him feel, to be totally powerless. Victor were use to have power and control over everything but with Oswald, in this situations, he felt feeble and…week. But the hardest thing for Victor, was to admit that he loved it…longed for it…craved for it. 

As Victor flicked his tongue over the head of Oswald`s cock, he instantly knew that this was the thing he had felt restless over and now that feeling slowly faded away. Oswald leaned his head back against the throne and closed his eyes, tongue darted out to lick at the corner of his mouth and a low growl eluded from his lips. 

The growl increased when Victor`s warm mouth enveloped his cock and Oswald looked down at the hitman as he started to suck on the smooth tip whilst his hand worked the shaft. Oswald pumped into him as he started to take him deeper, Victor`s lips met his fist, his mouth full as he hollowed out his cheeks, sucked hard against his flesh.

“You know you can take it deeper,” Oswald breathed and started to gently rock his slim hips. Victor tilted his head back and relaxed his throat, letting him in deeper with each tiny thrust and Oswald grabbed Victor`s head as he started to fuck his mouth, his eyes dark with lust as he watched him take his length, each time emerging shiny and slick with his saliva.

“That`s it…,” Oswald moaned and closed his eyes again as he kept thrusting deep inside Victor`s throat, each thrust a little faster, a little deeper until he felt that knot inside his core and he roughly shoved Victor`s head away.

“Take those fucking jeans off,” he grunted and Victor glanced up at his boss with a bitter look in his eyes but yet again he was betrayed by his body as his full blown pupils made his eyes turn into deep black orbs. Victor knew exactly what Oswald intended to do and he could fucking kill himself for wanting it so much. Oswald smirked as he noticed Victor`s arousal but his patience began to ran out.

“What the hell are you waiting for?”

With a irritably groan, Victor did what his boss told him and let his jeans fall down to his feet. Oswald nodded at his crotch and Victor understood his silent order and slipped down his boxers as well. Victor saw the smirk on Oswald`s lips when his hard cock twitched in its new found freedom and Victor hated himself so much right now. Hated that this man could turn him on more than any other could, because he didn`t like Oswald, not even a little bit. In fact, he loathed him, despised him but the reality was that it was those feelings who made him want it so badly.

Oswald stood up, “Down on all fours and lean against the throne,” Oswald commanded and Victor silently obeyed as he went down on his knees on the floor, arms rested on the throne, slight shivers down his spine for what was about to come.

Oswald got close behind him, Victor`s ass where now in line with his cock and Oswald squeezed his ass cheeks apart, exposing his tight hole to him. Oswald grunted and his cock throbbed in excitement at the sight of the tight ring. He wasted no time as he slammed his cock inside Victor, earning a growl in pain and pleasure from the man.

“Stop whining, you know you like it,” Oswald mocked as he started thrusting hard and deep into Victor`s ass.

And fuck was he right! Victor craved for the pain, it elicited a deeper pleasure than anything else and as Oswald went deeper, hitting the prostate, his growls and moans went up several octanes until he practically screamed. Victor reached down and grabbed his throbbing cock and started pumping in rhythm with Oswald`s thrusts and Oswald chuckled behind him.

“You are just a fucking whore Victor, aren`t you.” Oswald breathed between thrusts but didn`t get any answer. Victor refused to give his boss that satisfaction and besides, he was to into his own pleasure to even try and say something back.

“A…cock…craving…whore.” Oswald`s thrust`s got more erratic, more forceful and he squeezed Victor`s ass harder, quickened his pace, went deeper and hit Victor`s prostate with every single hard slam. Victor arched his back and moaned deeply, his hand pumped faster as the heat of pleasure from his prostate went straight to his cock and with one last pull he came with a shudder, hot white fluids painted the floor white.

As Victor came, he clenched around Oswald and the tension it brought to his cock made him come with a thrust, shot his load deep inside Victor`s ass, filled him to the hilt, leaving all his anger inside Victor.

With heavy breaths, Oswald withdrew his slacken cock, leaving his cum dripping from Victor`s ass and zipped up his pants. Victor was still recovering from the intrusion in his ass and panted loudly, arms leaning against the throne.

“Get up, you look like a fucking mess,” Oswald scoffed.

Victor let out an angry grunt and stood up on shaky legs. When he had pulled up his boxers and jeans again he turned around to face Oswald`s smug face. Victor stared down at the shorter man, almost daring him to say something more but Oswald only smiled back at him, a wide grin, so full of himself. Smug to know that he had this power over this deadly hitman and Victor was too proud to say something back. He wanted it badly though, to say exactly how he felt about him, but he wouldn`t sink to that level, to tantalize and provoke.

Victor just gave him one last firm look before he left the room. Yes, he felt angry now but at least that wretched restless feeling was gone.


End file.
